


valentine.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">“Will you be my valentine?”</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine.

“So, you got a boyfriend now?”

A flicker of surprise falls onto your features as you absentmindedly poke at your lunch, shooting a puzzled look towards a certain redheaded swimmer.

“Do _you_?”

“What?” Crimson eyes express confusion, brows knitting together before he lets out an annoyed noise, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. “You’re not answering me!”

“I don’t have one, Rin. Why are you asking?”

The infamous grin shows up, much to your dismay.

“Just wanted to know.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Releasing a sigh, you gently smack the back of his head. You’re sure you know why he asked, but there was no point in continuing this banter. You would just have to find out tomorrow.

 **.     .     .**

Valentine’s Day.

Red and pink hues adorn the school halls, terrible pickup lines occasionally heard by fellow classmates. You don’t know what’s going to happen today, but you’re not going to get your expectations up.

Here’s the thing-- you’ve known Sousuke for about a year now. You’ve been going back and forth with this whole flirting thing, but it’s been going on for months. You care for him deeply, but neither of you have actually confessed to each other.

Would you go out with him?

Absolutely.

But you don’t know if he would ever ask. Considering yesterday’s conversation with Rin, you’re thinking that something _could_ happen, but on the other hand, it seems like Sousuke would think it to be far too corny to ask someone out on Valentine’s Day.

The sound of your name being called breaks your thoughts as you weave through the noisy crowd, struggling to find the source. A hand firmly grasps your wrist and pulls you aside from everyone else.

Sousuke.

Eyes widen at his presence, shifting nervously as you try to remain calm. Your heart begins to race as you scold yourself for being so foolish-- you said you wouldn’t get your expectations up.

“Hey,” the other begins, expression softening at the faint smile you give in response, “I haven’t been able to catch you all day. You alright?”

“Yeah-- it’s just been a crazy day. Thanks for asking.”

He nods in reply, and soon enough, the pleasant ambiance turns into one of discomfort.

He’s not saying anything. Teal eyes staring hard at you, he seems to be contemplating what to say-- or rather, how to say it. Although he appears composed, he’s far from it.

Not that he’d ever let you know, though.

And then the bell rings, breaking the awkward silence.

The swimmer’s expression turns troubled at the noise, glancing at the clock before clearing his throat.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

And he leaves.

 **.     .     .**

“You said _what_?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” the brunet replies sheepishly, scratching his head.

Stupid, _stupid_ Sousuke. He was a confident guy, always cool and calm. Even when they discussed how he would ask you out, he was completely fine.

Guess everyone got nervous when it came to romance.

“You know, if my little sister found out you screwed this up, she would destroy you.”

“I didn’t screw up,” he replied sharply, “I’ll ask later.”

"If you don't, then I'll kick you off the team."

"You're the worst captain."

 **.     .     .**

"Can I walk you home?"

He managed to catch you before you left the building, and here you are. The conversation still feels uncomfortable in a way, but certainly not like it was before. 

“Was something bothering you earlier?”

A brow raises at your question as the male continues to walk, countenance remaining neutral.

“Why are you asking?’’

“It just seemed like something was troubling you when we talked earlier,” you shrugged, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

He says nothing, only shooting a brief smile in your direction. 

Minutes go by as footsteps continue forth, the distance to your home lessening with each passing moment. Curiosity adorns your features at the objects that lay on the doorstep; you fail to notice that he is no longer at your side.

Realization hits as you see the bouquet of red roses and the whale shark plushie. Picking up the items with ease, you turn on your heel to face the other.

“Did you--”

“Yeah.” He answers softly, lips curling at your reaction. A deep inhale is taken as he approaches you, cautiously choosing his words. “I meant to tell you earlier, but things didn’t go to plan. I was going to ask you out-- then you would come home to all this.” He explains, sighing softly. The shyness in his eyes seems to abate, replaced by confidence as his posture straightens.

“Will you be my valentine?”

It doesn’t register at first. It’s one thing that he’s asking you out, but the way he’s doing it-- you just...

You laugh.

A lot.

And he doesn’t know what to do.

“Rin told me to say it!”

Tears threaten to form as you hit his chest lightly with the flowers, ignoring the shade of red decorating his face.

“I know, I know.” Still amused at his flustered face, your content expression meets his as you gently press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I'll be your valentine, Sousuke."


End file.
